The Journey- A Jolteon and Vaporeon Fanfic
by Joltthejolteon
Summary: The story of a fateful meeting, and the resulting adventure. Jolteon x Vaporeon. Written by Joltthejolteon and Blackspots
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Chase

"Seriously? Cooked water types?" The owner of the restaurant nodded. "Were one of the only places that do. Baked Kingler, fried Feebas, everything. Were constantly experimenting with new recipes. Thunders looked up at his trainer, horrified. What were they doing in a place that served Pokémon? He was an electric type, but the prospect still unnerved him. His spikey yellow fur stood on edge, and he looked around nervously. "Jolteon." Scarlet looked down at her new Jolteon, whom she had only received from a shelter a few weeks earlier, reading his mind. "Hey, I'm sure there's no one you know here. Maybe." She really wasn't helping, and all thunders wanted to do was leave. "So, what kind of new recipes?" she asked. The owner smiled, and showed her to a table. "Goldeen, Basculin, and several others, served anyway you want. Oh, and were trying out Vaporeon." Thunders hopped up when he said that. He had no desire to stick around any longer. "Thunders, come back here!" she called, and he stopped. Shouting erupted from the kitchen, and he turned his head toward the sound of the commotion.

"Holy shit, this one aint dead!" someone called. A loud crash and more shouting. Suddenly, a Hydro Pump blew the door to the kitchen down, and out burst a terrified Vaporeon, followed by two knife-wielding chefs. She sprinted towards Thunders, seeing him as one of her kind, and hid behind him. "Help!" she screamed. "I don't wanna die!" Thunders was startled and confused, but all the same he stood up and faced the cooks. No one was gonna die on his watch. His fur spiked out defensively, and he eyed the cooks wearily. "Jolt…" he growled. They got the message, and stopped, but didn't turn around. By now, everyone in the restaurant had turned and was looking at the source of the commotion. The owner looked furious, and Scarlet looked embarrassed. "Thunders! Come here and stop making a commotion!" she called, wanting to stop him before even more damage was done.

Thunders didn't budge. He stood protectively over the Vaporeon, ignoring his new trainer's command. Not that his surprise had worn off, there was no way that he was going to let her be chopped up and eaten. She held onto him, shaking in fear, which only strengthened his resolve to protect her. Scarlet apologized to the owner, and stood up to get her Pokémon out of the way of the cooks. "Thunders, move. Now." The Vaporeon, scared out of her wits by her protector's trainer's words, only held on to him tighter. "Please, don't let them get me!" she begged. "I won't," he said reassuringly, not lowering his guard. That was it for Scarlet. "Alright, Thunders, come back!" She pulled out his pokeball. He looked at her with distaste. If she was so inconsiderate that she wouldn't help him save this poor Vaporeon, she wasn't someone who he wanted to be around. Before she could click the return button, he jumped at her, lighting fast, and sliced up the pokeball with his newly-learned metal claws. He then jumped back to the Vaporeon, leaving Scarlet holding the shattered ball in shock. Several people who saw stood up, some reaching for their pokeballs.

"Go, Flare!" "Archanine!"

"Zach, show time!" "Rampardos!"

"Come on out, Fang!" "Mightyena"

"Pikachu, I choose you!" "Pika pi!"

"Prinplup, spotlight!" Prin!"

"Go, Axew!" "Axew, Axew!"

"Go time, Muddy!" "Swampert!"

"Let's go, Charger!" "Zebu! Zebstrika!"

"Snowy!" "Abomasnow!"

"Flash, incinerate!" "Flareon!"

Thunders looked around as they quickly became surrounded. He looked at the Vaporeon, who looked at him back, hopelessly. "Whelp. Time to go." Thunders grabbed the Vaporeon's paw and dashed for the exit, shocking the Prinplup who guarded the way with a mighty thunderbolt as he ran. Despite her giant freaking tail, the Vaporeon was actually pretty fast, and could almost keep up with him. The doorway erupted with numerous blasts of various types, only making the two run faster. To their dismay, some of the faster ones gave chase, and soon they came to a river. The Vaporeon jumped in, and swam while he ran along the side. In the water she could keep up with him, and they managed to keep ahead of their pursuers for several miles. "Why do you guys want to get us so badly?! Arceus, don't you have better things to be doing?!" "Not really!" shouted the Pikachu. "Shut up, smartass!" Thunders called back, and they kept running.

One by one, their pursuers all lost interest and turned back, until finally all that remained was the smartass Pikachu. That little shit had some endurance. The Vaporeon jumped out of the water, and Thunders skidded to a halt, and turned around. The both of them by unspoken command spam fired shadow balls at it until it left. Once it was out of sight, the two of them allowed themselves a moment of rest. The Vaporeon sat down, panting, and Thunders took a seat next to her. The two were quiet for a little while, until Thunders finally broke the silence. "So… What's your name?" The Vaporeon had calmed down a little since their ordeal, and her voice was steadier. "I'm Dewdrop." "Thunders," he answered as she turned around and moved over to his side. She scooted close and rested her head on his shoulder, which made his pulse get faster.

"Look, I really appreciate what you did for me back there," she said, in a tone that was both serious and grateful. "It was nothing, I had to do it," Thunders replied. "No. You left your trainer and helped me escape. I'd probably be dead right now if it wasn't for you." Thunder shrugged. "I'm glad I could help. I had only been with that trainer for a few weeks. Any who, I'm glad that you're safe now." Dewdrop started to blush slightly. "Hey, Thunders?" "Yes?" he turned his head to face her, and before he could react, she leaned upward. Their lips met. Thunders was startled at first, and started to blush hard, until he slowly relaxed, and began to ease into the kiss. It wasn't long before he was kissing her back. The two of them held the kiss for a while, then looked away quickly, their faces red.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Day One

Thunders walked along the beaten path through the forest, Dewdrop leisurely swimming in the calm waters of a small river next to him. Neither had really said much since their kiss, both reflecting on what had happened, each other, and what was to come. _What really is going to happen? Where are we going? _Thunders wondered. Where were they going now? He decided to discuss it, which was fine because both wanted a break from moving. Thunders stopped and sat down facing the river, and dipped his feet in. Dewdrop felt the vibrations in the water and stopped, then swam back to meet him. She came halfway out of the water, and put her paws between his legs. She stared at something between his legs for a moment, then looked up at him, concealing a blush. "What's up?" she asked curiously, and for a moment Thunders was wondering what she was staring at. "Is it okay if I call you Dew?" he asked first, but to his surprise, she sank deeper into the water, resting her head in between his legs. "My lover used to call me Dew… before he abandoned me to the fisherman's net and watched me be dragged off. He didn't try to help me at all. He just tried to save his own stupid skin!" Dewdrop said nothing more, and Thunders was initially surprised by her outburst. "Maybe that's what you should have done, too. I've caused you nothing but trouble, causing you to leave your trainer, getting you chased… You could have really gotten hurt defending me…" At this point, she began to cry softly into the ground, and after seeing her like that, Thunders had had enough. To her surprise, he grasped her firmly and pulled her up out of the river, and into his arms. There, he held her for a moment, trying to calm her trembling body. "Dewdrop, don't you ever think like that. Your ex was an asshole for what he did to you, and I'm glad that I've gotten to meet you. I've had nothing but the time of my life with you so far, and I would gladly do that again for you." She looked up at him, her eyes overflowing with tears, but a glimmer of a smile on her lips. She buried her head into his shoulder and he hugged her tightly in response, and let her finish her cry into his fur.

After a few minutes of being held by him, almost intimately, she calmed down. "Call me… Dew. I think I'd like it better if you were the one who called me that" She said at last, and he loosened his grip on her. Thunders felt honored that she liked him enough already to let him call her that, and didn't hesitate to use her nickname. "Alright, Dew. So now I guess were stuck together. So where do we go now?" That was a good question. Dew looked down in thought, secretly overjoyed that he wanted to stay with her. "Let's travel around, and, maybe if we see a place we both like…" she trailed off and began blushing, but soon worked up the courage to continue. "We could maybe… settle down… together?" Now, Dew wasn't the only one blushing. They had only just met, and she already wanted to settle down with him? Thunders was a little bit unsure, but then, there was something about her that fascinated him. "Id… I think I'd like that. I want to get to know you better, Dew." came his response, and she brightened up almost instantly. She hugged him tightly yet again, and soon they were back to travelling through the forest, talking to each other a lot more as they went this time. The seeds of love had been planted.

Later that day, the two reached the end of the forest, and were greeted by a beautiful sunset. The deep hues of red, orange, yellow and purple streaked across the sky, and they stopped for a moment to enjoy it. He slowly slid he paw over to hers, and put it on top. She looked at him and smiled genuinely, then looked back up at the sky. It was, in all aspects, a perfect moment for them. But night was also quickly approaching, and they needed a place to res their exhausted bodies. They couldn't risk a Pokémon center since now both of them were technically wild, but hunger drove them to take chances. They both walked in, trying to appear casual, and to their relief no one took any particular interest in them. After an entire day of eating nothing, the average Pokémon food tasted like a five-star cuisine, and two bowls each were quickly devoured. With bellies full of food and finally having stopped, exhaustion quickly set in. Luckily for them, a nurse Audino noticed the weary looks on their faces, and stopped in front of them.

"Do you guys need a room? Where is your trainer?" The scared and frantic looks on their faces told her all she needed to know. "Wilds?" Thunders looked down and nodded his head. "As of today." Nurse Audino's expression softened, or what passed for softened since she doubted she even could be stern, and signed out a room key for them. "This is a place of healing. Well never turn anyone away," she said as she handed the key to Thunders. The looks of relief and gratitude on their faces were enough to make her smile warmly, and after several sincere thank-yous, the two tired Eeveeloutions retired to their room. The sight of a soft bed was almost magnetic, and they both curled up together on one bed, despite there being four in the room. It wasn't long before they fell asleep together, happily in each other's presence. And so ended day one of their adventure.


End file.
